I Stopped Believing In You
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: A bittersweet AIM conversation between Marco and Dylan after the events of ‘Owner of a Lonely Heart.’


Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Dylan and Marco would still be going strong

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Degrassi, Dylan and Marco would still be going strong. Does the explain things for you?

**Title: **I Stopped Believing In You

**Characters: **Dylan, Marco

**Summary: **A bittersweet AIM conversation between Marco and Dylan after the events of 'Owner of a Lonely Heart'

**Spoilers: **OOALH

_**HockeyFan06 has signed on.**_

**MDelRossi08: **DYLAN!

**HockeyFan06: **MARCO?

**MDelRossi08: **THANK GOD YOU'RE ON!

**HockeyFan06: **YEAH, I AM

**HockeyFan06: **WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS?

**MDelRossi08: **I ALMOST BECAME A PROSTITUTE TONIGHT.

**HockeyFan06: **_WHAT??_

**HockeyFan06: **_MARCO, THAT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE YOU. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

_a minute later…_

**HockeyFan06: **Marco?

_two more minutes…_

**HockeyFan06: **baby…

**HockeyFan06: **you're crying aren't you?

_another minute goes by…_

**HockeyFan06: **Marco please talk to me

**MDelRossi08: **Dylan, I don't know what's wrong with me.

**HockeyFan06: **just start from the beginning

**MDelRossi08: **I met this guy…

**HockeyFan06: **oh

**MDelRossi08: **But he didn't mean anything to me, Dylan.

**HockeyFan06: **even if he did I wouldn't have a reason to get mad

**MDelRossi08: **I guess not…

**MDelRossi08:** His life just seemed so glamorous, Dylan.

**MDelRossi08: **And I liked that. I wanted to keep up with that.

**MDelRossi08: **I just didn't have the money for it…

**HockeyFan06: **so you decided to become a prostitute??

**MDelRossi08: **It wasn't my idea, I swear!

**HockeyFan06: **are you okay, Marco?

**MDelRossi08: **What do you mean?

**HockeyFan06: **I've talked to Paige

**HockeyFan06: **she says you're having problems

**MDelRossi08: **I just don't know what to do anymore, Dylan.

**MDelRossi08: **I miss you so much.

**HockeyFan06: **you're the one who ended it Marco

**MDelRossi08: **Because you weren't acting like my boyfriend anymore.

**HockeyFan06: **I know

**HockeyFan06: **and I'm sorry for that

**HockeyFan06: **I still love you Marco

**MDelRossi08: **I know, Dylan.

**MDelRossi08: **I love you too.

**HockeyFan06: **so you _almost_ became a prostitute?

**MDelRossi08: **I didn't do anything, if that's what you're asking.

**HockeyFan06: **good

**HockeyFan06: **because the thought of another man touching you makes my stomach turn

**MDelRossi08: **You were my first and only, Dylan.

**HockeyFan06: **for now

**MDelRossi08: **What makes you say that?

**HockeyFan06: **Paige told me you've been playing the field

**HockeyFan06: **you even hit on your straight roommate?

**MDelRossi08: **After you've had someone for so long, always had them around, it's hard to be single.

**MDelRossi08: **To be alone.

**HockeyFan06: **I'll always be here for you Marco

**MDelRossi08: **I know, Dyl. But it's not the same.

**HockeyFan06: **I miss you too

_two minutes go by…_

**HockeyFan06: **you're crying again

**MDelRossi08: **So?

**HockeyFan06: **please don't…

**MDelRossi08: **Why not?

**HockeyFan06: **I hate it when you cry

**MDelRossi08: **I'm single, alone, and I only have Hip Hop to cheer me up.

**MDelRossi08: **Plus the fact that I almost became a prostitute tonight. I'll cry if I damn well please.

**HockeyFan06: **we wouldn't be single if you hadn't ended it

**MDelRossi08: **I wouldn't have ended it if you acted like a boyfriend instead of a stranger.

**MDelRossi08: **This is the first time I've had a real conversation with you in forever, Dylan. Not counting that phone call.

**MDelRossi08: **What else was I supposed to do?

**HockeyFan06: **believe in us

**MDelRossi08: **I always did.

**HockeyFan06: **then why did you end it?

**MDelRossi08: **Because I stopped believing in you.

**HockeyFan06: **you're the one who told me to go

**MDelRossi08: **I never expected you to abandon me.

**HockeyFan06: **I didn't abandon you

**MDelRossi08: **You did.

**HockeyFan06: **if I knew going to Switzerland would cause me to lose you then I'd still be in Toronto

**MDelRossi08:** If I knew you going would cause me to lose you, I wouldn't have let you go.

**MDelRossi08: **I need you here, Dylan.

**HockeyFan06: **I know

**MDelRossi08: **But I can't wait forever.

**HockeyFan06: **I know that too

**MDelRossi08: **I still can't believe we're over.

**HockeyFan06: **we'll never be over

**MDelRossi08: **Maybe.

**HockeyFan06: **not maybe

**MDelRossi08: **Don't get my hopes up.

**HockeyFan06: **I'd never

**MDelRossi08: **You already have, so many times.

**HockeyFan06: **how?

**MDelRossi08: ** You made me believe we'd last forever. Then you cheated on me. Then you were distant and kept things from me. THEN you acted like I didn't exist before we split up.

**HockeyFan06: **I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you

**MDelRossi08: **That's just it, Dylan. You always have been. But you keep hurting me.

**HockeyFan06: **I'm sorry

**HockeyFan06: **I think I should go

**MDelRossi08: **Right.

**HockeyFan08: **remember that Paige and Ellie are always there for you

**MDelRossi08: **And you?

**HockeyFan08: **I love you.

**MDelRossi08: **I love you too.

**MDelRossi08: **Goodbye, Dylan.

**HockeyFan08: **goodbye Marco

_**HockeyFan08 has signed off.**_


End file.
